1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an LCD monitor, and more particularly to a support for an LCD monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of high displaying quality and small size, LCD monitors have been selected by lots of customers as displaying devices for computers. A conventional LCD monitor generally has a seat for supporting a screen. The screen is pivotally mounted on the seat. However, the seat cannot be pivoted to abut the screen, and an overall size of the LCD monitor cannot be reduced. Thus, the LCD monitor will occupy a large packing space, which is inconvenient and uneconomical to store and transport.
Therefore, the invention provides a folding support for an LCD monitor to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a support for an LCD monitor that can be folded to reduce an overall size of the monitor for packing or storing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.